Dietrich's Dilemma
by 2lieutenant
Summary: Dietrich has a problem and needs the Rat Patrol's help.
1. Chapter 1

Dietrich sat at his desk after yet another defeat by the Rat Patrol. _How did they manage to get past him so often?_ He would pay anything to learn their secret. Meanwhile he had to find a way to tell the High Command their supplies were not coming. After several false starts, he gave up and picked up a pen to begin drawing. He was about a quarter of the way in before he realized what, or more specifically who, he was drawing. It was a sketch of Sergeant Troy. _It was bad enough he and the Rat Patrol riddled his dreams. Now they had to appear in his sketches?_ Dietrich shook his head. He took a closer look at the sketch. It was actually pretty good. He sighed, he might as well finish it now. Dietrich hated an unfinished sketch. He picked up his pen and resumed sketching. Hours passed before he was finished. He held it up to the fading desert sun. Something wasn't quite right. He brought it closer to his face. _Was it Troy's smile? No, he smiled like that sometimes. Then what was it?_ Dietrich stared at the sketch for quite some time. Frustrated, he got up from his desk and stretched. He opened the door to his office and called for Corporal Schneider. Schneider immediately quit his typing and hastened to Dietrich's office.

"You called for me, Herr Hauptmann?"

"Yes, Schneider. Do we still have Sergeant Troy's file from German Intelligence?"

"Nein, Herr Hauptmann. The Rat Patrol took all their files the last time they came to our base."

"Very well, you may go back to your typing."

Schneider saluted and left. Dietrich sat back down and picked the sketch back up. _Something still wasn't right._ Dietrich got up again called for Schneider.

"You have seen Sergeant Troy before, have you not, Schneider?"

"Is he the American man with the strange Australian Slouch hat?"

"All their headwear but that private's is strange. But, yes, that would be Sergeant Troy. Tell me, does he look the same in this drawing as how you remember?" Dietrich handed the drawing to the Corporal.

Schneider studied the drawing carefully. At last, he gave the picture back to Dietrich.

"What do you think?" asked Dietrich.

Schneider looked down and shuffled his feet. "Well..." He abruptly stopped.

"Yes? I am waiting Corporal."

Schneider looked up from studying his feet; there was evident fear in his eyes. Dietrich mentally cursed the officer before him who had brought his men to such a state. Dietrich couldn't ask any of his men if his uniform looked alright without them mumbling a quick, inaudible answer and then developing a sudden fascination with either their boots, or one of the several pictures of the Fuhrer that littered the base.

Dietrich softened his voice. "You can tell me what you think. I promise I won't get mad."

Schneider gave his opinion in such a soft and nervous voice, Dietrich could barely understand it. "He does look a little different, Hauptmann Dietrich." Seeing Dietrich sigh, Schneider quickly added, "But it's a beautiful drawing, Sir."

"Thank you Corporal. You may leave."

Once he was alone, Dietrich took one last glance at Troy. _How typical of the Sergeant to torment him even when he wasn't fighting Dietrich._ Dietrich sighed. _He might as well finish his report._


	2. Chapter 2

Several times after that, Dietrich found himself pulling out the sketch of Troy and studying it for long periods of time. Dietrich did not like to have anything incomplete or incorrect. It bothered him greatly that he couldn't figure out what was wrong with the drawing. Dietrich soon became noticeably distant and lost in his thoughts. His men were worried about him. He even started getting angry at Schneider for seemingly small things. It wasn't until the fifth time he was impatient with Schneider, that Dietrich realized what he was doing. _Leave it to Sergeant Troy to bother him from miles away._ Dietrich sighed, he picked up his pen and started writing. About fifteen minutes later, he addressed the letter and had it sent away to its destination along with strict instructions to the messenger. He hoped it would make it.


	3. Chapter 3

At the Rat Patrol's base, Moffit, Hitch, and Tully were discussing about what to get for Troy's birthday.

"What should we get him, Sarge?" asked Tully and Hitch.

"Don't call me 'Sarge,'" Moffit replied absently. "I don't know. Troy doesn't seem to really crave anything special. We can't get much here in the desert. Mother can barely find proper tea back in London."

They immediately stopped talking when they saw Troy approaching.

"What were you discussing so earnestly?"

"Nothing much," they replied.

"Care to share?"

"Not really."

Troy laughed. "Okay then. I have a rather strange mission for us. It seems our good captain would like to meet with us. He promised safe conduct to and from his base in his letter."

They stared at Troy in shock. "How did he manage to send a letter to us?"

Troy smiled, "It seems the Captain is more resourceful than we thought. He gave it to one of the Arabs, who in turn gave it to us."

"Did Captain Boggs think it was a good idea?" Moffit asked.

"Surprisingly, yes. He hopes the Captain will have some information for us."

"Did you tell him it wasn't bloody likely?"

"Not in quite those terms, but I told him something to that effect. He still insists we go."

"We do we leave?" asked Tully.

"Tomorrow morning."

"But that's your birthday!" Hitch objected.

"So? I don't have anything else to do. We better get some sleep. It's going to be a long day tomorrow."


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, they drove to Dietrich's base. Dietrich was there to greet them. "I see you got my letter, gentleman."

"Yes, what do you want with us?"

"Actually, I only need Sergeant Troy. The rest of you are only here because I knew your sergeant would not agree to come unless you were invited also."

"So what do you need me for?" asked Troy. "I don't really want to spend my birthday in a German base."

Dietrich raised an eyebrow. "Oh so it is your birthday? Happy birthday."

"Thanks, Captain. Now can we get whatever you wanted over with?"

"Of course, I only need to have you model for me for a few minutes."

"Model for you!"

"Yes," Dietrich replied with as much dignity as he could muster, "I found myself drawing you but it didn't turn out quite right, and I cannot figure out why."

"You called us hear just so you could draw me?"

"I hate an unfinished sketch," Dietrich defended himself.

Troy sighed, "Alright, Captain. Lead the way to your studio."

They followed Dietrich into a sparsely decorated office. Dietrich had Troy sit in a chair while he sketched him. The rest of the Rat Patrol looked on in amusement. After some time, Dietrich finished. He followed them outside to their waiting jeeps.

"Thank you for your cooperation, Sergeant. This is for all your efforts." He handed Troy something wrapped in brown paper.

"Sure, Captain. But next time pick someone else to sketch."

"Believe me, Sergeant. I will try my best." He saluted and left.

Troy stared after him. Then he turned back to his team. "Alright, let's shake it."


	5. Chapter 5

Back at their base, Troy opened the package. Inside was a sketch of Troy. On the back of it was written "Happy Birthday."

Moffit looked at it and said, "He is very good."

"He is," agreed Tully.

"What are you going to do with it, Sarge?" asked Hitch.

"I don't know, I'll find something. I wonder why Dietrich was so intent on drawing me just right. He went through a lot of trouble just so he could sketch me correctly."

"Well, he seems like a perfectionist. He also was probably determined you weren't going to get the best of him this time. He said he had just found himself sketching you," replied Moffit.

"I suppose you're right." Troy looked at it again. "I guess we'll never really know for sure."


End file.
